1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to music playback systems and, more particularly, to playback of network audio material in response to user command.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two popular means of listening to digitally encoded audio material are conventional home audio music playback systems that include conventional media players that reproduce recorded music information and computer-based systems that typically include a standard personal computer (PC) or similar machine capable of utilizing a variety of digital music formats, including pre-recorded media and computer audio files. Both types of systems permit users to initiate playback of a selected piece of audio material, such as recorded songs or other music.
Conventional home audio music systems typically include a player that accepts media encoded with digital audio material. Such media include the compact disc (CD), MiniDisc (MD), and digital audio tape (DAT) formats. The CD format comprises a plastic-coated aluminum substrate from which digital audio material can be optically retrieved. The MiniDisc is a magneto-optical storage format. The DAT format comprises a tape substrate with a magnetic recording layer in which digital audio material is magnetically recorded. The CD format is the most popular current means of delivering recorded music and offers the largest library of recorded works for selection. Other popular media for playback of digital music information include the xe2x80x9cLaserdiscxe2x80x9d (LD) format and the xe2x80x9cDigital Video Discxe2x80x9d (DVD) format, both of which can combine video information with music or other digital audio information. All of these formats offer a relatively stable recording media, high quality audio reproduction, convenient storage and playback, and simple operation of players.
Home audio players, such as CD players and DAT players, can provide exceptional quality sound reproduction, made all the better because such players are typically connected to a relatively good quality, home high-fidelity music system. The CD format discs are convenient because they are especially easy to store and take up comparatively little storage space. Playback of CDs also is convenient, because the CD player is ready to read the digital audio material upon power-up of (application of electrical power to) the player. For playback the discs are simply inserted into a CD player""s tray or slot and started with simple one-button operation. In addition, such home music systems are typically arranged in a comfortable setting within the home. Such home music systems typically include, in addition to the CD player that reads the digital audio material and produces a playback signal, one or more amplification and control devices, signal processors, and power amplifiers to process and amplify the analog playback signal, and also a set of loudspeakers, to receive the amplified playback signal and convert it to sound.
Home music systems permit a user to initiate playback on demand by the selection of an appropriate disc or tape media. The selection, however, must be made from the user""s personal collection of media on hand, which limits the available music to that which the user has purchased, borrowed, or otherwise received. This limits the repertory from which the user may select and discourages many users from review of and experimentation with audio material and musical products. This is undesirable from the perspective of the music industry, because it is believed that such experimentation and review can lead to further sales of recorded audio material. Borrowing media from another user or from a commercial enterprise, thereby expanding the library of material available to include that which is maintained by acquaintances or rental shops but this is not convenient.
In contrast to the home audio system with CD or DAT player, the conventional computer-based system with appropriate software and hardware can provide music either from pre-recorded digital media or from computer audio files. For purposes of this discussion, the computer-based playback system will be referred to as a PC-based system, regardless of the computer on which it is based.
If the PC-based system includes a CD-ROM drive and sound card, for example, a CD with digital audio material can be inserted into the drive and the sound recorded on the CD can be listened to through PC speakers that receive output from the sound card. This mode of listening has the same limitations of repertoire as the home audio CD player. Moreover, the typical PC-based system does not have audio components as good as that of the typical home audio system, and is usually not located in as comfortable a setting as the typical home audio system.
A PC-based system with access to a network such as the Internet can, with the appropriate software, download audio material for playback. This audio material can comprise, for example, digitized sound clips stored as xe2x80x9c.wavxe2x80x9d files, MPEG (Motion Picture Experts Group) Audio Layer 3 (MP3) compressed-audio files, streaming audio formats for continuous play of audio material, and other digital formats for the storage of audio material, all of which can be stored on a fixed media and received by the PC. More recently, another sound file format called the Secure Digital Music Initiative (SDMI) has been proposed. Alternatively, the audio material can be received from a network file server, and then stored on the hard drive of the PC itself. Additional software can be used for convenient organization of downloaded music files. Other audio material may comprise streaming audio files, which require additional streaming audio playback software.
Such network downloading of music can vastly expand the repertory from which the user may select, and encourages review of and experimentation with audio material. Again, however, the PC-based system provides limited enjoyment because the typical PC-based system does not have audio components as good as that of the typical home audio system, and is usually not located in as comfortable a setting as the typical home audio system. Furthermore, the PC-based system is not as convenient to use as the home audio system, because the PC is typically located in a work environment away from the home audio system, and the operating system of the PC requires an initial lengthy boot-up process that loads an operating system from peripheral storage, the launching of appropriate player software, and the navigation of a potentially complicated software interface with multiple windows and drop-down menus to select before initiating playback each time the user wants to listen to audio material.
In addition, operating a PC-based system, gaining Internet access, and downloading audio files can require computer skills not possessed by the average listener, in addition to requiring the initial purchase of the computer equipment. Peripheral playback devices also may need to be installed on the PC-based system, requiring knowledge of the operating system and peripheral interface, and some of these formats only provide low-fidelity playback that is adequate for audio while working at the computer, but is not useful as an adjunct or replacement for the home audio system and CD player.
Some forms of PC-based systems also are meeting with resistance from commercial music industry interests and from artists because of the potential for widespread copyright violation and the difficulty of policing the download and duplication of audio information files by users. The availability of network databases and the download and duplication of audio files make it almost impossible to monitor and control the distribution of recorded musical performances. Some PC-based systems also may be problematic in view of governmental regulation, such as the Audio Home Recording Act passed by the U.S.A. legislature, which under certain conditions mandates a serial copy management system (SCMS) to control digital copying. It would be advantageous to provide a system that is capable of interfacing with home audio systems for high quality playback, that has access to the large repertory possible through network databases, and would have the acceptance of commercial music interests and artists.
From the discussion above, it should be apparent that there is a need for a system that can provide playback of a wide range of audio material on demand, using the home audio system for high quality playback, without requiring sophisticated computer skills, and with controlled access to audio material and controlled distribution and duplication of the material. The present invention fulfills this need.
The present invention provides a system for playback of network audio material on demand by using a playback apparatus that provides an interface to network audio files that are retrieved in real time in response to user selection. In accordance with the invention, the playback unit provides an interface between a conventional home audio system and a network source for audio material, such as the Internet. The playback unit has a relatively simple built-in operating system that is not accessed from peripheral storage, does not require a lengthy boot-up sequence, and cannot be manipulated without the authorization of the manufacturer or network source. As a result, the playback unit can be operated without special computer skills or navigation of complicated PC-like windows. Receipt of audio material and enforcement of distribution rights can be controlled by network servers that provide the audio material to the playback unit. In this way, the playback unit can retrieve a wide range of digital audio material from the network on demand, thereby vastly expanding the range of music available for playback, can reproduce that music using the home audio system for high quality playback in a comfortable setting, and can provide controlled access to audio material and controlled distribution and duplication of the material.
The playback unit includes a user interface and display component, which presents an easy-to-use interface that simulates playback controls that might be found on a conventional player such as a CD player or DAT player. The user interface and display component substantially duplicates the appearance of a conventional home audio player control panel, such as CD player buttons and track displays. The playback unit also includes memory for holding program instructions and temporarily storing audio material for playback so it is not accessible to the user, and includes a microprocessor that controls operation of the playback unit. In one aspect of the invention, the playback unit includes a network interface to communicate with the network, send user commands, and receive audio material. The network interface can communicate using a number of different protocols having a variety of physical connection schemes, such as telephone line modem connections, high-speed Ethernet connections, and cable modem connections. The playback unit also includes an output interface that receives the audio material and provides it to the home audio system in a format that can be reproduced by that system.